Same Old
by xChuuGaEulx
Summary: Jan Di arrives at Shinhwa High to practice swimming with Ga Eul, but her plans are destroyed when there's a party upstairs in the F4 lounge. How will Jan Di react? What will she do to have peace and quiet? One-Shot. Ji Hoo/Jan Di


Hi everyone, Ga Eul here. I just wanted to make this one shot because of a dream that I had, and I liked my dream so much I wanted to make it into a story. So, I hope you enjoy it. This is definitely a Jan Di/Ji Hoo story. Enjoy! 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -Same Old-  
Jan Di's POV Music blasted into my ears as Ga Eul and I waited outside of Shinhwa High. "What is going on up there?" Ga Eul asked.  
I shook my head, because honestly, I assumed no one would be here. It was very late at night, and I came to school this early so I could stay and swim - to practice. But how can I practice if the music is this loud? Soon, a thought popped into my head.  
"Wait here Ga Eul. I know who it is!" I shouted over the music. I raced towards the F4 Headquarters, Hangout, or whatever and saw them partying with girls. Of course Ji Hoo was just sitting in the corner going through his deck of cards and showing them to the girls that passed him by. I huffed towards the music player and turned it off. I could tell that everyone was disappointed. "Who turned off the music?" A girl asked.  
I looked at her and glared.  
"You know, some people need to practice so she can still go to this school," I told Joon Pyo.  
He just scoffed and turned the music back on. Of course, everyone starts where they left off, dancing in a frenzy, but I'm not defeated that easily. I turned off the music player again, and Goo Joon Pyo was now looking at me.  
"Guys, not now…," Yi Jung started.  
"Yah! Geum Jan Di, why do you have to ruin everything, you commoner! Just leave if it's bothering you!" Joon Pyo shouted.  
He tried to turn on the music, but I stopped him by smacking his arm away.  
"You do know this is the only place where I can practice right?" I stated, scoffing at him.  
"Then probably you should go to a public swimming pool where you have enough money to get in," He smiled deviously.  
"Goo Joon Pyo...that was a little harsh," Woo Bin said.  
"No, it's alright. You can have your little party Goo Joon Pyo. The music doesn't bother me anymore," I smiled.  
Goo Joon Pyo looked with amusement, probably thinking that he won.  
I turned up the music and they all started dancing again. Just you wait Goo Joon Pyo, just you wait.  
I swam until the party was over, which was like very, very, early morning. I saw from the window that they were all lounging around in their hangout, maids cleaning up after the guests that were once filed in the large room. They were all drinking coffee and servants started to wash their feet. But Ji Hoo was still in the corner, looking at his cards, smirking. I got out of the water and changed, beckoning Ga Eul outside. From the porridge place, we happened to gather our own music player and played our own songs.  
"If they have their party, we're having our party," I smirked devilishly.  
The music was really loud, probably making Goo Joon Pyo angry by the second. I could see him staring outside the window, I smiled at him and called out, "Do you want to join our party?"  
"Aish!" Goo Joon Pyo said.  
I smiled again as F4 started making their way down the stairs, towards us. We ran away and hid, but we didn't hide too far so they couldn't hear the music. They soon found us, and Goo Joon Pyo grabbed me by my shirt.  
"Yah! Geum Jan Di!"  
I shoved him off me and started dancing with Ga Eul, as Woo Bin and Yi Jung joined us. I looked around and saw Ji Hoo smiling and chuckling, watching Goo Joon Pyo push Woo Bin and Yi Jung who were still dancing with us. A few hours later, we thought we should probably stop now. Goo Joon Pyo had headphones in his ears and was glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out. Goo Joon Pyo got up and shook the tree that Ji Hoo was on, he stumbled and fell - right on top of me!  
I blushed, as Ji Hoo started to grin, leaning in to kiss me. "That was a great party, Geum Jan Di," He stated. 


End file.
